Accidents
by ImaginativeandArgumentative
Summary: It is quite common for magician-potential children to flares of magic tied to their emotions. As they get older and more aware of their surroundings they become, these flare ups become more and more subtle and tied to their discipline. The Magicians through the years.
1. Quentin

Chapter 1-Quentin

Quentin Coldwater was a perfectly normal, perfectly average little boy. Sure, his parents may not have been the pillar of compromise, but they loved him nonetheless and he, for the most part, was happy.

It didn't matter if little Quentin was able get to the top of fridge and get a cookie before anybody noticed. No one cared, if he never seem to lose at hide and go seek. No one even noticed that Quentin's rare tantrums had always done Something-not-Normal. Something, his parents tried to neatly forget. Quentin Coldwater was a perfectly normal, perfectly average little boy who did Nothing Out of the Ordinary.

Quentin was a quiet little boy. He was also very curious one. One time he got a hold of his father's model plane. He had watched his father put it together from tiny little pieces. Quentin wanted to see where these little pieces went. He wanted to play with it.

Quentin snatched the plane off the table and began flying it. As he held it one hand, he made the plane dive and whoosh through the home. Preoccupied by the model, Quentin tripped over himself.

Trying to catch himself, Quentin let go of the plane. The plane fell to the ground, snapping one of its wings.

Quentin stared at the plane.

Something was diffent about it. Its wing was no longer attached. Instead, like a puzzle, there were two pieces and they looked like they fitted together. Unlike a puzzle piece, however, they weren't staying together. This confused Quentin. His knee, which had scrubbed painfully on the floor, was no matter. Quentin was enchanted by plane.

Or perhaps the plane was enchanted by him.

The young boy had done strange things in his short time. When he he began speaking. They were simple sentences, but they were clear and full of meaning. He never mumbled or babbled two word sentences, he, instead, went straight into speaking. Strange on its own, but even stranger when he began babbling months later. Rather, than speaking as elequently as he had before,he was garbling and making strange sounds. His parents fearing the worst, took a trip to a psychologist Dr. Kalwar to find he was't babbling but instead speaking fluent Punjabi. This was soon forgotten and like other incidents would be ignored.

When Quentin's father walked in and saw the model broken, he ignored the swirls of energy surrounding the fractured wing. He focused only on his anger. He knew he couldn't get mad at so young of a child, but he did. He raised his voice just a little bit too loudly and he tried to send Quentin his room. Quentin did not like that. Quentin responded normally and cried.

As he cried and screamed, any onlooker looking closely could notice the model changing state. Cracks appeared and dissapeared and the paint became different hues. Patterns began form and dissapate.

Quentin didn't quite see, but could sense the swirls of energy surroung him and the fractures sharpening and widening. Thinning and growing until-

SHINK! A glass paper weight shattered. KRRRRNKH! The office desk shudderes and slip forward. CRASH! The plane thar his father was clutching fell and broke further as he stood there dumbly. He shook his head and then proceeded to ask Quentin why his Model was broken as if for the first time.

**Author's Notes**

So with Elliot's story about finding out about magic when he accidentally used it to killl his bullly stuck with me and I haven't really gotten it out of my head. And with magic being regulated by the librarians so much, the rules and origins of magicians can be revealed. What makes a magician different than normal human. They seem to have better retention for languages, for one, but there could be other things. I like to think that Magician or magician-potentional kids can do accidental magic and as they get older the magic becomes more attune to their discipline. I've been meaning to read the books so if this is revealed to true or something I'd love to know.


	2. Alice

The Quinns were an elite family, well known throughout the magical world as powerful magic holders. In the modern age this prestige ebbed and flowed with the idea of relevance. Although the Quinns had hands in powerful positions and had a financial status as strong and as old as the lineage itself, they were not celebrities.

Not all of them at least.

Still, it became necessary to keep up an image. Rumors had begun to follow a _particular_ branch of Quinns and Stephanie was outraged.

"We need to get her tested," she whispered. She was not going have something she gave birth to end up a normal human. Or worse, a _Hedge_.

Her husband thought different. "Alice will be fine. For all we know she's been doing magic right under our noses."

Stephanie glared at her husband. Daniel was blind for the child. Deaf and mute to her flaws. Even the ones so blaring they will take down everything that the family built.

"Charlie," she called. "Charlie come to the office your father and I want to talk to you!"

Soon, a child small for his age dressed in a school uniform crept into the room. "Yes," He asked. He had a scab on his knee from falling on the stone floor a week ago.

"Charlie, We want to talk to you about what Madame Marjorie said today." Charlie looked to his mother and then to his father. Madame Marjorie was one of Charlie's teachers. She taught Eastern European basics and what she had said today wasn't very nice. Did his parents really want to hear what she had said?

"Madame Marjorie told Stephanie today that if she wanted to know if Alice could do magic that she- she- that she-" Charlie faltered.

"Its okay Charlie you can tell your father. You're just repeating what she said"

Charlie shook his head. He didn't like what Madame Marjorie had said. It wasn't a good thing.

"Charlie," Daniel began. "Your mother didn't tell me what happened and it seems like a very important thing."

Charlie shook his head again while Stephanie glared at him expectantly."Listen, kiddo. I'm getting the sense that what Madame Marjorie said wasn't nice, was it?" He took off his glasses, setting them down on his desk. "Look, Its ok if you don't want to tell me, but your mother looks like she wants you to be a first-person source for me. Can you do that for me? Can you be my first-person source and help me out?"

Charlie pursed his lips. Cheeks puffing out a bit as s nodding quickly and silently. "Look, I'm not going to get mad at you if you repeat what she said. Okay? I just need to know what it was. Is that Okay?"

Charlie looked down at his shoes. "She said if we didn't know if Alice could do magic then we should throw her in the river because if she didn't use magic to get out of it...if she couldn't use magic to get out then- then she's already not worth fishing out."

Stephanie stood up straighter and waved her son out of the room. "She said that in Slovak, Dan. Slovak. She might have well ran over Charlie while spitting in my face. We have to get her tested. I cannot have my name be the topic of so many rumors and-"

"Thank you very much, Charlie. Why don't you go find Alice and play with her?"

Daniel store down his wife for a while. He looked at her with silent judgement, but with calculative warmth. A professional trained to teach the future of Magicians was speaking foul of his child. Possibly repeating this vileness to students, parents and other teachers. It was reprehensible, yes, but his wife didn't think anything about the sitchuation except how it affect her.

He broke his striked silence and looked up from his marble desk. "What about Alice?"

Stephanie shook her head as if shaking herself from a dream. "What?"

He repeated the question. "Because I'm not seeing how this relates to our child. It only seems to be about your reputation."

Stephanie gawked at him. "Our child can't do magic. That's how this relates. Go read your Ancient Sumerian tablets on how they treated non-magicians if you want to know why I'm upset."

"Yes, but what about Alice." He began to challenge her more. "If we get her tested and she comes up negative what will you do? what happens to our kid."

Stephanie furrowed her brow, trying to find the most diplomatic way to share her thoughts. As it became apparent that she couldn't she began to walk out the door, frustrated. "This family is facing the dirt right now and I'm the only one who cares," she declared refusing defeat before slamming the office door in a tizzy.

Daniel shook his head alone in his office, thinking about what to do about Madame Majorie and about his wife's hysterics. He loved Stephanie but she was obsessive. She was paranoid of Alice for some reason and he could figure out why. His translation of Tongan dance magic laid forgotten as he pinched his eyes.

Stephanie was headed to the kitchens for dramatic purposes when Mrs. Fraiser, the nanny, came up to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Quinn but have you seen Miss Alice. She's seemed to run off. I think she was looking for Mr. Charlie." Mrs. Fraiser didn't look Stephanie in the eyes. Or rather Stephanie didn't look Mrs. Fraiser in the eyes. For she was too filled with a scornful hate of her situation to pay attention to Mrs. Fraiser and her meager troubles. "Mrs. Quinn," Mrs. Fraiser asked. Stephanie did not reply to the woman, but she did frown and Mrs. Fraiser took that as a que to continue her frantic search for the youngest of the Quinns.

Mrs. Fraiser approached Mr. Quinn's office an hour later, knowing she was going to get sacked. She still couldn't find Alice.

She began to knock at the door. It was a church door in a northern Germanic style à la Protestant Reformation today. It even had all 95 theses tacked to the center. although the theses were about modern day inconveniences rather than outrage over the catholic church.

What an idiot she had been by letting Alice out of her sight in the toy room. There were too many Janus windows in there. Miss Alice was probably halfway to DisneyLand Fillory by now.

When she heard the okay to come in, Mrs. Molly Anne Fraiser was ready to face her faith. "Mr. Quinn," Molly began. He hadn't quite looked up from his papers.

"How many times do have to tell you, Molly. Dan is fine"

Molly squared her shoulders. "Well, sir-" she swallowed. "It has come to my attention that no one can find Miss Alice...anywhere."

Molly tried to look him in the eyes. She really, truly did, but the that intense look of intial panic behind his eyes was really too much for her. This house was very dangerous.

"You checked the playroom? And the library? And- and Charlie's room. And a tracking spell. You know you always have our permission to do a tracking spell on the kids. Right? And the garden she loves the garden."

"How would she have access to the garden, sir. Its locked with some very powerful magic and you don't give anyone a key. I mean not even the garden_ers_ have access to-"

He looked at her with an emotion she couldn't describe: "Charlie, has a key."

And like puzzle pieces it fell and clicked. The youngest Quinn was very dependent on her older brother, it would only be fitting that they'd play in the garden together.

They found Alice and Charlie in the garden playing with the glass horses that Charlie had made for her.

"Alice! Alice you're here!" The only acknowledgement Alice made of their presence was her silent staring stared which lasted for a bit and then end quickly with her attention turned back to her toys.

Mrs. Fraiser was so happy, she wrapped her arms around Alice's small body and little girl squeaked. Then the little girl was no more. She was invisible. Mrs, Fraiser quickly let go and apolgised. Daniel remembered the other times when Alice had dissapeared only to reappear in the same place later unaware everyone had been looking for her. He also took notice of the mini hurricanes that had all flashed with lightning the second Mrs. Fraiser webt to hug his little girl. They were fading back to miniture clouds, but it was clear that Alice had been playing with magic back here.

He'd been right.

**Author's Notes**

**I forgot how old Chalie was and decided to screw it. Alice is like 5 and Charlie is around 9 in my mind but like...:/ Also i feel like Alice had a lot if sensory issues as a kid. Wheather its because she's autistic to some degree or because she just had sensiry problems idk But I feel it in my heart that shes thrown a tantrum over wearing those socks with the lacey tops because of how they feel and she definitely doesnt like switching topics espicially if it comes from sudden physical contact or loud noises**


End file.
